


This is not a temporary love.

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Medieval Fantasy, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, IzuLeo Week 2020, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, someone dies at day 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: " I'll do what I can to make you see that... this is not a temporary love. "A collection of fics for IzuLeo Week 2020. It's my first time taking part at a fan week so please treat me well ^^Day 1 - Flowers: Izumi runs a little flower shop and Leo is strangely attracted to the bouquet of lilies near the counter he was stting at. (Non Idol AU)
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 24





	1. An Oath and Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> I have written all fics in advance! 
> 
> It's my first time taking part in a fan week and I had a lot of fun writing this. Although I mainly ship Izumi and Kaoru, IzuLeo is really cute to write~ 
> 
> word count: 1,508

It was just the peaceful life that Izumi had always wanted for himself. 

Right after he graduated from college, he decided to open up a small flower shop somewhere near the busy shopping center near his neighborhood. It was not too far from the crowd but at least the area that he rented was near the most peaceful parts of the shopping center. He would occasionally have his fellow friends from his college visit and buy some flowers from him. 

One day, his own boyfriend Leo strangely wanted to come along and help out with the shop. It weirded the male out because he would always complain about Izumi working long hours and that he wasn’t at their house most of the time. Isn’t Leo the one who is always out due to his job as a composer? When they arrived in the early morning to open the shop, the ginger was clinging onto Izumi as he complained why did they have to wake up early. “Senaaaa! Is it really necessary for us to wake up early in the morning? I wanted to cuddle more with you!” he whined as he playfully hit the shoulder of the taller male. Izumi on the other hand was really tired of his complaining and then proceeded to violently let go of him.

“Leo-kun, you should have been used to this. I always wake up early in the morning just to open up this shop,” he sighed as he opened the shutter gate to his shop. He then turned on the lights since the sun wasn’t up yet. The two of them entered inside and Leo slumped down at the nearest corner he could find. Izumi turned around and rolled his eyes once he saw the other do that. He walked over to Leo and then quietly carried him to the staff’s room where luckily there was a bed. Ritsu sometimes takes shifts at the shop but it was always during breaks where he would sleep at the floor of the staff’s room so Izumi just had to buy a bed for him. He was quite glad that there can be multiple uses for this because he would sometimes find himself sleeping in that bed during his breaks also. Once he placed the sleeping Leo down the bed in the room and bent down to give him a quick kiss at the forehead before heading out to the main area of the shop to set up. 

It was around 8 A.M that he had finished setting up, 30 minutes before the shopping center could fully open. Izumi takes the opportunity to wake up Leo, hoping to convince him to help out with the shop for once because he volunteered to come along. He quietly peaks in the room to see that Leo was still sleeping. As much as he needed him to wake up, he actually found him sleeping cute. It was too cute that he actually hesitated in waking him up. To his surprise, his lover actually woke up by himself and then slowly got up. “Hnng… Sena~ I’m hungry,” Leo yawned. 

Izumi sighed as he walked up to him to throw an apron at his face causing the ginger to gasp in surprise. “You wanted to come along right? So you also need to help me out with the shop,” he said as he folded his arms together and sighed. “All three of them don’t have their shifts today which just leaves me and you working today. So go fix yourself and wear the apron.” Right after he said that, he earned another complaint from Leo and started whining like a kid who had just lost his favorite toy. Izumi groaned as he moved up closer to him and gave him a hard flick at the forehead. “Leo-kun, if you just help out for today I might be nice and cook your favorite food for dinner tonight. How does that sound?” 

Leo’s emerald eyes sparkled. “Wahahaha! Alright fine I’ll help out~” he hummed as he quickly got himself ready. All Izumi really needed to do was to actually bribe him of his favorite food. It has always worked every time he wants Leo to actually be responsible for once. He should actually tone it down a little since eating his favorite food which was katsudon. It was tasty and fun to make but it was waaay too unhealthy for his liking. Izumi softly smiled as Leo who was trying his best to get ready before going back to the main area to start the day. 

After a few minutes of the shop being opened, customers started arriving at the shop one by one. There were a lot of requests for a handmade bouquet by Izumi today. Maybe it’s because his way of doing things was interviewing the customer about why they are buying the bouquet and what they like. Leo finally made an appearance at the counter, lazily flopping down the chair behind as he waited for Izumi’s instructions on how to help out. He’s lucky that his boyfriend provided him pen and paper in advance just in case his inspiration strikes him and starts writing down music notes everywhere in the room. As he sits behind the counter, a batch of flowers gets his attention. Out of all the flowers he could have gotten attracted to, it was pure white lilies that had caught his eye. There was something about that flower that reminded him of something but he just couldn’t place that something. Eventually, his attention was called over by Izumi, asking him to go to the storage area to get some more packaging for the bouquets. Surprisingly, Leo compiled without complaining and grabbed the box of wrappers quickly. He then walks up to Izumi with a huge grin on his face. He then hands over the box to him when the taller one raises his eyebrows in curiosity. “Why are you suddenly happy?”

Leo hummed in reply, “One of your flowers gave me inspiration~” he said as he twirled around. Izumi then softly giggled before turning to his customer. The ginger stopped twirling around and realized he still needed to finish the song he was writing for Izumi so he quickly rushed back to the back of the counter to finish writing the song. After a few hours of sitting behind the counter and attending to his boyfriend’s needs, he had finally finished the song. Once again, he looks at the small bunch of white lilies. He still hasn’t figured out the reason why he was strangely attracted to them. After a few minutes of thinking, he then finally discovered the reason why white lilies were so pretty for him. It was the first flower Izumi gave to him as a gift.

“Leo-kun, let’s eat already so we can quickly open again,” Izumi said as he took off his apron and placed it at the chair nearby. He made it his way to the staff’s room to unpack the bento that he had brought for the two of them. The grey haired male looked at the counter that suddenly turned into a mess thanks to Leo. He quickly rushed up to him and pinched his cheeks tightly. “You should fucking clean that right after we eat or else I’ll make you clean the whole shop on your own later on,” Izumi scolded.

“Owuch Swena thawt hwurts!” Leo struggled to say as his cheeks continued to be pinched. Izumi finally let go of his cheeks and the shorter male was finally able to breathe normally. “Hey, hey Sena, what was the first flower that you gave to me?” he asked as his green eyes sparkled.

Izumi was taken back by the sudden question. It’s not like he forgot, he always remembers the kinds of flowers that he would always give to Leo. They always had special meanings anyways. “A single white lily to present how much I value you,” he replied before leaning in to give a kiss to Leo’s forehead. 

Leo grinned in response, “I wrote a song with white lilies as an inspiration! Wanna listen to it?” he eagerly said as he held the papers that he had composed the song on. 

“Make it quick. We still need to eat lunch and reopen the shop,” Izumi replied. The ginger nodded and then opened his mouth to sing a soft melody.

_ There are thousands of flowers to see around the world. _

_ My dear, there’s only one that can truly show how I feel. _

_ I offer you a bouquet of white lilies, just like you did on the day we promised an oath. _

This was truly the peaceful life Izumi had dreamed of, opening a small flower shop and a lover who would always sing him beautiful melodies. He truly loved Leo that much. After hearing the song, he then starts thinking about the suitable flowers for his wedding with him in the near future but first, he needs to plan when he is going to propose.

  
  



	2. Dear Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where if you die and you still wish to look after someone, you will be reincarnated into a butterfly.  
> Leo dies at a war a year ago, leaving Izumi alone once again. One day, a strange orange butterfly decided to stick around him.
> 
> Day 2 - Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,427
> 
> first of, thank you to RiotKingAndWiltQueen (one of my irls who i had shown a snippet of this fic) for adding a part to this story lol. they are not into enstars but please check out their works!!
> 
> i love butterflies with all my heart and this is why i came up with this AU, enjoy.

It had been a year since the war in the country of Yumenosaki ended. There had been many people slain during these times and many have lost their loved ones. All thanks to the revolutionary group called Trickstar, the country was finally at peace. 

Somewhere far away, there was a hidden cottage in a forest near the village. Only a few people knew of its existence since the person living there - Izumi Sena, only told a few select people where he had lived. Ever since his lover Leo Tsukinaga passed away, things weren’t just the same for him. His friends Arashi, Ritsu and Tsukasa would often come visit him to take care of him since he still hasn’t fully recovered from his death. Izumi would always sit in the front deck of his house, hoping that his status was just a lie and that he would return to him safe and sound with open arms. The grey haired man had waited days, weeks and even months but after a year of his death, Leo Tsukinaga still hasn’t returned. One day, there was a strange orange butterfly that would always come and fly inside the house and it would always wake Izumi up. Of course, he was really annoyed that this annoying pest would always disturb him from his beauty sleep. Every single day, he would always see the sight of the little orange butterfly merrily flying around his own cottage. It finally got to the point where Izumi was now experimenting ways on how to fully get rid of him from his house but it never did.

After a few weeks of that strange butterfly always visiting, Izumi strangely got used to it. He would leave flowers on the dinner table for the butterfly to settle in. It would always be there around Izumi for the whole day and it would leave when he finally sleeps in the night. Little did he know that this butterfly was his late lover, Leo. The same routine repeated everyday and Izumi would sometimes ramble to the butterfly about his worries and struggles now that he’s alone once more. Leo listened to every word that came out of his lover’s mouth. He didn’t like the fact that his beloved was suffering. As much as he wanted to reach out to him and give him a tight hug, he still couldn’t because he only remained in his butterfly form, too small to hug an actual human. 

A month had passed by and Izumi had set up a small flower garden behind the cottage. Leo finally had a place to stay in his cottage. The orange butterfly would always be happy whenever Izumi had his afternoon tea in the garden. His presence around him was now normal and the grey haired male didn’t need to smack him with the end of a broom. It was peaceful for a while until Leo noticed that Izumi was getting doctor visits once in a week. A few more months of those weekly doctor visits passed by and the usual afternoon tea that he would always have with him quickly disappeared as he was unable to stand up from his bed. Another month passed and Arashi, Ritsu and Tsukasa had started staying with Izumi in the cottage, taking care of him as he felt severely ill. One night when Leo was fluttering around Izumi, the man who was on the bed rose up and reached out his finger so that the orange butterfly could rest on it. Izumi took a deep breath before opening his mouth to say something. “Hey, butterfly-san. I heard this strange myth before. Where if you die and still desire to watch over your loved one, you get reincarnated into a butterfly. Leo-kun always told me about this legend and I didn’t believe it at first. I thought it was too stupid,” he sighed.

_ But you’re talking to Leo-kun now right? _

The blurred fluttering of gilt wings like a fallen, fiery flower petals in the evening light caught Izumi’s attention. A nostalgic sensation washed over him, tingling up and down his spine, causing involuntary shivers throughout his entire body. He knew this feeling; he had almost forgotten it. But then, a new emotion surged through his heart. In an unfortunate moment of caprice, Izumi decided to leap into the air and catch the butterfly in between cupped palms. Upon landing, he uncovered his hands to reveal the majestic, orange creature that he caught from the corner of his eye only moments ago. The butterfly stayed still on his open palm, its flaming wings proudly on display. The—

Izumu squashed it.

He didn’t know what caused him to do it, but he brought his other hand down onto the open palm and pressed as hard as he could. When his hands separated, the lifeless form of the then stunning butterfly slowly fell to the ground, like a fallen, fiery flower petal. 

When we see petals dancing in the air, we gaze in wonder at nature’s beauty. Few acknowledge the sad truth of how many flowers had died for the sake of our superficial amazement.

But thankfully, the butterfly strangely didn’t get squashed. Leo in butterfly form was able to return back to normal, which made Izumi relieved since he swore to god he didn’t want to kill the probable reincarnation of his lover. 

Izumi looked up at the night sky from his window before turning back to the butterfly that flew back to him and rested on top of his finger. “My time here in this world would probably be over soon… and I hope that I can turn into a butterfly also. So that I can find out if my dear Leo-kun is still alive. He has to be alive right?” the male said as he started tearing up. The orange butterfly flew away from his finger and quickly made his way to Izumi’s forehead. For Leo, it felt like he was leaning his forehead on the other. “I refuse to believe that he’s gone from this world,” was all the grey haired male said before laying down on bed once more and closed his eyes. 

The next day, Izumi never woke up from his sleep. 

The next thing Izumi knew, he was sleeping on a huge flower bed. 

He slowly rose up from his long slumber. He was probably confused on where he was once he looked around. He could have sworn that he was sleeping on his bed just earlier. After a few moments of processing the state he was in right now, it was most likely safe to assume that he was dead back at earth. Izumi panicked, why didn’t he turn into a butterfly just yet? Was the whole myth just a lie or maybe Leo Tsukinaga was dead all along? Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared right in front of him but it had the same orange wings as the butterfly who had always bothered him back on Earth. 

“Sena, you’re here!” Leo yelled as he quickly ran towards him, giving him a warm tight embrace. Izumi was shocked to see his lover who now has the familiar butterfly wings he once saw before. The ginger quickly pulled away from the hug and started tearing up. “Sena’s an idiot, he didn’t figure out that I was the butterfly who followed him everywhere.” 

Izumi still couldn’t believe it. So after all this time, he was actually talking to Leo in a way. “I’m sorry…,” those two words were all he can say. But he’s now glad, he once again has his beloved lover in his arms and he wouldn’t want to let him go at any second. He suddenly felt a weird sensation behind his back and then heard Leo scream out of delight when he saw what was going on. He quickly turned his back to see that he has grown a pair of blue butterfly wings that perfectly compliment Leo’s orange ones. 

_ “It’s really true love Sena! You didn’t give up on me~!”  _

Leo quickly tackled him and kissed him. It had been a while ever since they kissed. Izumi quickly lifted his hand to cup the other male’s round ones. “So after this, we will spend our remaining life together before we get reincarnated… together?” he asked.

The ginger nodded his head. “Yep! Fate will once again bring us together in the future. For now let’s enjoy our time together in this beautiful flower garden,” he brightly smiled at Izumi.

_ One day indeed, they will meet again _


	3. Ease My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo started to remember the past once again and it affects his mood for the week. He missed his Sena so much and he wants to hear his soothing voice once more.  
> But Izumi's at Florence and it looks like he wont come back anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic! For better reading experience, please listen to Ease My Mind by Ben Platt while going through this!
> 
> I honestly love all of Ben's songs so much and this song just reminds me of IzuLeo so I just had to write it.
> 
> word count (including lyrics): 1977

_ Most days I wake up with a pit in my chest _

_ There are thoughts that I can't put to rest _

_ There's a worry that I can't place. _

Leo never thought that the memories of the past would haunt him ever again. The start of the week has been really the worst for him and he just wanted it to end. When he came back to his dorm in Japan, he couldn’t even sleep properly. Even his room mate Natsume had noticed and offered him some sleeping pills that he regularly uses when he couldn’t sleep properly. Leo declined since he wasn’t really the type to take sleeping pills and it feels like he still can’t sleep properly if he took them. 

The next day, he visited Yumenosaki to see how the other members of Knights were doing. He thought that seeing them once again would probably make his week a little bit better. But even when he was happy around Tsukasa, Ritsu and Arashi, there was this kind of worry that he couldn’t place. The three other knights noticed what was wrong and asked him if everything was alright. Leo, the great pretender that he is, reassured them that everything was alright and there was nothing to worry about.

  
  


_ Most nights, I am restless and quiet won't come _

_ So I lay there and wait for the sun _

_ There's a trouble that won't show its face. _

It was the third day of the week and it was still the worst. Leo found himself resting at the garden at Ensemble Square. It reminded him of the days where he would compose songs at the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school. Well, it was summer and the season for cherry blossoms had already ended so he is unable to appreciate the beauty of pink petals falling down around the area. The ginger sighed once more, there was still this amount of emotional baggage in his chest and he can’t let it out for some reason. It’s just stuck there for god knows how long.

He then sits up from the grass that he was laying down earlier and ruffled his hair, in search of new inspiration that won’t pop up in his head. It was strange since he had never had the worst kind of writer’s block, day by day he would have countless ideas that he can write down but for the past few days, he just couldn’t come up with something. “Argh! Why isn’t my inspiration coming to life!?” Leo yelled. Fortunately, there were no people around the garden and probably no one heard him which he was thankful for. 

_ You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise _

_ I make sense to the madness when I listen to your voice _

Fourth day of the worst week ever. Tsukasa had informed Leo that Knights will have another concert soon and Izumi would be making his way back to Japan once again. That was the first ever piece of good news that he had heard for this week. He missed hearing Izumi’s voice so so much. Although they can do it through video chats or voice call, they were at different ends of the world and Izumi would probably get pissed at him for calling at 3 am in the morning for him. 

Once again, the strange emotional baggage that he had from the start of the week started attacking him once more. Leo hated it so much, it was so obvious that he had to go to the nearest restroom to wash his face. How much he needed to hear Izumi’s soft speaking voice so that he could take his mind from these emotions. Something in the model’s voice makes him feel more safe and secure. When he finished washing his face, he grabbed his phone from his pocket which thank god he hasn’t lost yet and decided to text Izumi asking him if he could send him a voice clip of his singing voice for inspiration. 

  
  


_ Darling, only you can ease my mind _

_ Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind _

_ When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind _

_ Darling, only you can ease my mind. _

Day five, only two more days before Izumi arrives back in Japan. Leo woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing, to his surprise, he actually received the voicemail that he had asked from the model from yesterday. It was accompanied with your usual tsundere response that Izumi would always reply with in person. The ginger then grabbed his set of earphones from his nightstand then proceeded to plug it into his phone to listen to the short voice recording he has received. 

The song that Izumi was singing was one of Leo’s favorite ones, it was their latest song, Promise Swords. When Leo composed that song, he had thought about the concept of love. Sure, almost every song that Knights had were love songs but this song was completely different. As he listened to the voice recording, he could feel bits of his inspiration coming back to live but it wasn’t just enough for him to write a complete song. Well at least, some of the emotional baggage that he had for the past couple of days vanished. 

_ I'll admit, for a moment I felt so afraid _

_ Just to show you the mess that I made _

_ There are pieces I usually hide. _

Leo chose to remain in the dorm room for the whole day since this whole week was supposedly his week off before he goes back to unit practice once Izumi comes back to Japan. He still hasn’t got rid of that annoying emotional baggage. Once again, he found himself doing the things he had done last year, hurting himself in order to gain the inspiration that he wanted. After a few bites on his hands here and there, inspiration still hasn’t come back. 

How much he wanted Izumi’s presence already. Leo could feel himself reaching for his cellphone once more and opening it to contact Izumi’s LINE account. He took a deep breath before dialing his number, he hoped that the model would be still awake and would answer his sudden call. The ginger’s emerald green eyes lit up when he heard the other male’s voice speak. “Leo-kun! You’re lucky that you didn’t call late in the morning here,” Izumi said, with his usual annoyed tone. There was a one minute pause before Leo could reply back, he still can’t find the words to say. He was happy that his fellow knight replied but why did he call in the first place. On the other end of the call, Izumi grew worried that his former king was silent, he thought it was probably an accidental call and that he still hasn't noticed yet but still, the atmosphere on his end was weird. The model then spoke up a voice of concern, “Are you even there…?”

Suddenly, Leo’s mind was brought back to reality, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot that he actually dialed Izumi just to feel his presence once more. “Oh! Sena~ Sorry for not answering! I just wanted to see how you are doing~” he hummed, hoping that it covered the tense atmosphere that he had. 

_ “You’re not okay. I know you called me for a reason.” _

“Ah,” was all the composer could reply. He silently listened to Izumi’s words that were full of worry. He asked way too many questions that he wouldn’t want to answer since his answers will probably make him worry more. Bothering him with his phone call was enough and the extra burden will probably be too much for the other. Izumi was already busy enough with his modeling work and what good would Leo’s emotional baggage do? It took a while before he could reply to the worries of the other male. “Sena… I think I made a huge mess again.”

  
  


But when you collect me with your steady hand

With a language that I understand

I feel put back together inside.

After Leo ranted his problems to Izumi, he felt strangely light and he was also surprised that the model was able to endure him speaking for what felt like an hour long call. Leo was still recovering from his tears as Izumi started saying sweet muses to him. It calmed the crying male more when the other started singing a few songs from their unit. All of them were songs that his dear used to be king composed. To his surprise, Izumi started singing the old songs that he gave to him in their second year. “Are you alright now Leo-kun?” he softly asked.

“Thank you Sena,” he replied as he wiped his tears. “You are the best.”

“I might arrive tomorrow night, I just booked a flight for early in the morning here.”

_ You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise _

_ I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice. _

It was Saturday night and Leo found himself waiting at the airport for Izumi. He volunteered to drive him to the dorms since he just couldn’t wait to see his dear Knight once again. Head looking up to the small television screen from above, it said that his flight had already landed just a few minutes ago. The ginger knew how long can imigration go on after landing which made him even more impatient since he just wants to see Izumi quickly. 

There were still fragments of his emotional baggage from the start of the week but thanks to his rant session with Izumi, he feels so much happier now and once he gets to hug Izumi once again, he might as well be the happiest man alive for only a moment. Leo’s eyes were still concentrated at the TV screen when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. 

_ “Thought I could surprise you for once.” _

Izumi’s warmth feels so welcoming and hearing his voice once again in person. A smile curved up Leo’s lips and turned around to give the model a quick peck, not caring that they could be caught by fans at any moment now. “Welcome back Sena~”

_ Oh Darling, only you can ease my mind _

_ Oh help me leave these lonely thoughts behind _

_ When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind _

_ Darling, only you can ease my mind _

_ Darling, only you can ease my mind _

_ Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind _

_ When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind _

_ Darling, only you can ease my mind. _

Sunday, the last day of the difficult week for Leo. He’s glad that he can spend it with Izumi. Right after he picked him up last night, they decided that it would be best to stay at a hotel so that they won’t bug their room mates if they enter their dorm rooms so late in the night. Luckily Leo had spare clothes on him since he was prepared for this and well Izumi had his bags anyways. 

The two woke up wrapped in each other’s arms, absorbing each other’s body warmth as they smiled at each other. “Did you know that I love you so so much!” Leo hummed at Izumi and placed his palm at the other’s cheek. The model hummed back in reply as he moved his hand to grab the ginger’s hand. “I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you what was going on with me for the past few days. I was too afraid.”

Izumi shushed Leo, “You’re my boyfriend, I’m supposed to be always there for you.” 

_ “Sena, you are the only one who can ease my mind from the darkness.”  _

  
  



	4. Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's birthday is coming up and Izumi just wants to give him a practical gift that he hopes he will use well.  
> Day Four - Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1159  
> i love,,, loose leaf notebooks a lot and i think i saw one notebook that had staff lined refills so that was the inspo of this fic~

_ Leo once again had vandalized the clean walls of their apartment and Izumi hated it. Izumi also realized that his birthday was near also so he just had to go buy him a gift.  _

As much as he wanted to make something for his boyfriend, he wanted to give him something practical. Something that hopefully a guy like Leo would probably bring every single day. So when the other had a whole day of solo work and it was the model’s day off, he decided to go spend the day looking for a gift that hopefully will stop Leo from vandalizing the walls and floors of their shared apartment. Of course, Leo loved to compose on paper rather than using a computer or phone since according to him, it gives him more inspiration for the songs, Izumi just had to get a notebook for him.

Most music notebooks were very small and not very up to Izumi’s taste, since all of them had so little pages that it might not be enough for Leo’s head filled with ideas for future songs and with his violent nature, the notebook may get torn up into pieces in just a minute. He continued to look around stationery shops to hopefully find a good music notebook for his boyfriend to use. Luckily, he found a store that offers to create custom notebooks for their client and the model didn’t mind spending a little extra just for his lover who composes non stop to at least avoid vandalizing on every writing surface he can find if inspiration struck his brain. 

Izumi was introduced to the concept of loose leaf notebooks. The sales clerk right in front of him was talking about how useful these types of notebooks were. You wouldn’t need to buy another one ever again once you run out of pages because all you just need to do is to place the refills that are provided, if you ever run out of those, you could just buy more rather than the notebook itself. “We can also make personalized loose leaf notebooks sir! You can choose how you would want it to look and the size of it~ Do you want to see the options available?” the sales clerk chirped as they pointed at the area where they make the custom notebooks. 

After an hour of deciding what he wanted the notebook to look like, Izumi was finally content with the choices that he made. The size of the notebook was an A5, not too big but not too small either so that Leo could carry it around wherever he went. Of course, the cover was orange just like the color of his hair and lastly, he had the choice to add charms at the cover of the notebook so he chose the most iconic symbol for knights, the fleur de lis. He approached the sales clerk afterwards and handed the things that he chose for the notebook. When they asked him what kind of paper he would like for the journal, he replied, “Do you have staff lined ones?”

“What a rare request! We actually have~ Are you perhaps a composer sir?” the sales clerk smiled at Izumi as they grabbed a stack of paper. 

The model hummed, “It’s a gift for a friend who loves composing songs. I thought they needed this since they would always write down their composition on any writing surface that he could find,” he chuckled as he recalled the countless of times he would find Leo scribbling musical notes on the floor, walls, tables and even his own fucking skin. As he waits for the notebook to be finished he thinks of buying yarn for the pouch that he’s going to make for the notebook. 

When he finally got all the things that he needed, the notebook, a roll of navy blue yarn and some pens to accompany the notebook he then quickly made his way back home to the apartment that they share and started working on the pouch where he would put the notebook and pens. Leo was going back to Japan tomorrow, a few days earlier before his own trip back which gave him more time to prepare the gift without the composer on sight.

\---

Izumi pulled an all nighter just to finish the case for Leo’s gift.

It’s a good thing that his manager at Florence was kind enough to give him a lift to the airport. He wouldn’t have survived going there without sleeping. When he finally made it to the gate his flight was assigned to, he went ahead and set an alarm. It would be a pain if he missed his own flight to Japan when he was already at the gate and set to go. Getting and preparing Leo’s gift was a pain and he would just want to die if he wasn’t able to give it just in time for his annoying boyfriend’s birthday. After a few hours of waiting (he spent it by sleeping since he was so fucking tired.) the staff finally opened the entrance for his plane and lucky enough, he was in first class. 

When he arrived in Japan, Arashi. Ritsu and Tsukasa came to pick him up since they were planning on surprising Leo for his birthday. Once Izumi got into the car, he immediately pulled up the knitted case that contained the ginger’s new composition notebook. It caught Arashi’s attention and went closer to the model. “Oh? Could this be Izumi-chan’s gift for Leo-kun?” she winked. 

_ “Shut up, Naru-kun.” _

They then reached their destination which is the main building for Ensemble Square and quickly made their way to the main office of New Dimension which was on the 5th floor and it didn’t take long to go there via elevator. The room was dark and Izumi could have sworn he saw one of his old juniors, Natsume, setting up decorations. Tsukasa quietly guided the other members of Knights to their position as the rest of the people inside of the room waited for the idol of the hour. The model predicted that Madara was the one who would bring Leo inside the room and he was right.

_ “Mikejimama! Can I open my eyes now?” _

_ “Ohoho~ You can open them now!”  _

Arashi then turned on the lights, Tsumugi and Sora popped open the party poppers. Leo’s expression brightened as he saw the wonderful surprise that his fellow colleagues had prepared for him. Ritsu then lightly pushed Izumi to the direction of the birthday boy, giving the model a sly smile as he pointed at his gift then walked back. The gray haired man sighed as he walked to his boyfriend to hand over the gift.

“Happy Birthday Leo-kun. Make sure you use this gift well okay?” he hummed as he grabbed Leo’s free hand and left a peck.

Let’s just say, Izumi never saw a vandalized surface after giving him that notebook. 

**Author's Note:**

> do you want to hear me ramble about things? my twitter is @daylightprelude.


End file.
